Une Faute de Goût pour Alice Cullen
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Faute de goût et Alice Cullen ne sont pas des mots à mettre ensemble normalement mais vous allez voir que j'ai imaginé une histoire qui m'a fait rire et qui j'espère vous plaira.
1. Un achat risqué

Une faute de goût pour Alice Cullen

**Faute de goût et Alice Cullen ne sont pas des mots à mettre ensemble normalement mais vous allez voir que j'ai imaginé une histoire qui m'a fait rire et qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres que ça fera, mais je pense qu'il y en aura au moins trois. J'ai essayé cette fois-ci de faire une fic plus longue, donnez moi votre avis …**

**Je précise une fois de plus qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 1 : Un achat risqué

JPOV

Comme environ six jours sur sept, mon Alice était partie pour une virée shopping qui risquait de durer plusieurs heures. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais dévoué pour l'accompagner, et cela faisait environ trois heures que mon calvaire durait. On a commencé par les magasins de chaussures, d'où nous sommes ressortis avec au moins quinze nouvelles pairs de chaussures : des bottes, des ballerines, des escarpins, des bottines … De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et pour toutes les saisons !

Et je me demandais une fois de plus où elle allait ranger tout ça car son dressing avait beau être gigantesque, ses achats l'étaient davantage.

Après le magasin de chaussures, nous étions passés aux magasins de lingerie, où je n'étais pas autorisé à entrer, et tant mieux !! J'ai donc attendu une heure et demie dehors, assis sur une chaise. Maintenant cela faisait près de deux heures que nous traînions dans les rayons d'un grand magasin de vêtements qu'Alice adore par-dessus tout, donc autant vous dire que ça risquait d'être long ! Toutes les deux minutes, mon ange me disait : « Tu en penses quoi ? » « Tu préfères quelle couleur ? » « Quel haut me va le mieux ? » Et comme je lui répondait à chaque fois que tout lui allait, elle prenait les deux articles qu'elle hésitait à prendre et ils allaient directement dans la pile « A prendre », cette plie était bien plus importante que celle « A remettre dans les rayons ». Je faisait office de porte manteau, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ?

Tout à coup, je vis mon petit lutin sortir de la cabine d'essayage et je fus tellement surpris que j'en fis tomber l'énorme pile de vêtements.

- Ça te plait visiblement ! Rit-elle.

Mon épouse était habillée avec un bustier qui lui faisait un décolleté assez impressionnant et une mini jupe. Bien évidemment que ça me plaisait, je la trouvait belle et sexy mais encore plus que d'habitude (si cela est possible, oui c'est possible !)

- Tu es sublime !

- Merci Jazz !

Et elle me gratifia d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Mais tu ne comptes pas mettre ça pour aller au lycée quand même ?

- Si pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien …

- Oui bien sûr mais je ne suis pas sûr que le principal soit de mon avis.

- Tu dramatises toujours tout, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était indécent, si ?

- Euh … Non, non !

- Tu mens très mal Jasper !

- Ce n'est pas que c'est indécent mais bon il y a quand même un code vestimentaire à respecter dans l'enceinte du lycée et …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie s'est habillée bien pire. (Sympa pour notre frangine ! )

- Bon, on fait comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenue …

Une fois, j'avais vu une fille dans notre lycée de Forks qui s'était habillée, ou plutôt qui n'était pas assez habillée, et elle avait été renvoyée pendant un mois. Mais bon, ne pas contrarier Alice était une des règles que j'avais appris tout au long de ma vie commune avec elle. C'était la règle numéro un, après venait quelques petits détails comme ne jamais lui laisser plus d'une demie heure avec ma carte de crédit, et en la lui laissant une demie heure je suis gentil car elle peut en faire des ravages en trente minutes !! Je me promettais aussi à chaque fois de ne pas me laisser avoir avec son petit air malheureux, mais je ne savais pas y résister .

Nous passâmes à la caisse et Alice tendit sa carte de crédit, je plains le pauvre petit bout de plastique quelques fois!

Et c'est après avoir dépensé environ le triple de la somme laissée au magasin de vêtements que nous sortîmes de cet enfer.

Heureusement que nous n'étions plus humains, sinon on ne pourrait pas porter autant de paquets !

Le soir, je lisais pour la centième fois mon roman préféré, assis confortablement sur notre lit quand mon petit ange vint lire par-dessus mon épaule et me déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Alors tu es toujours fâché ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché Alice, jamais je ne serais fâché contre mon petit lutin.

Sur ce, elle rit et m'embrassa tendrement, je posai mon livre sur la table de chevet, et j'allongeai ma moitié sur notre lit. La lecture attendrait …

A suivre…


	2. Une arrivée remarquée

Une faute de goût pour Alice Cullen

**Faute de goût et Alice Cullen ne sont pas des mots à mettre ensemble normalement mais vous allez voir que j'ai imaginé une histoire qui m'a fait rire et qui j'espère vous plaira ...**

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée remarquée

APOV

Après avoir difficilement quitté les bras de Jasper, je décidai de commencer à me préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours, où je savais pertinemment que j'allais m'ennuyer.

Pour aller avec mon nouvel ensemble, je choisis une de mes nouvelles paires de ballerines avec de petits talons (étant petite, je bénissait l'invention des talons !). Je me maquillai très légèrement : un peu de mascara et de crayon firent l'affaire. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de plus, j'avais la chance d'avoir une peau sans la moindre imperfection (avantage vampirique, il en faut bien !).

Nous arrivâmes assez tôt au lycée, et Edward nous abandonna assez vite pour aller retrouver Bella. Quand je sortis de la voiture de Rosalie, j'eus évidemment droit à une remarque de mon cher frère Emmett :

- Oh Alice (sur un ton de reproches) ! Tu veux faire mourir Jasper ou quoi ? Le pauvre, il ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à ce soir. Moi en tout cas, je sais que si j'étais à sa place ...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie, qui n'avait pas apprécié.

- Désolé mais j'ai un peu plus de retenue que toi Emmett ! (Et à moi)N'écoute pas l'idiot qui nous sert de frère, tu es magnifique chérie.

Ah, heureusement que mon homme est toujours là pour me soutenir et pour me défendre face à la stupidité de monsieur Emmett Cullen !

J'eus droit à quelques sifflements « discrets » (pour des humains, pas pour des vampires) et à quelques commentaires du genre « elle est sexy miss Cullen » ou « whaou quelle bombe ! » qui fit grogner mon mari, qui resserrait sa main autour de ma taille (Ah les hommes et la jalousie ...), je le rassurai en l'embrassant et en lui faisait ressentir tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

- Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, tu devrais savoir que je n'appartient qu'à toi, le rassurais-je.

- Mais tu as vu comment ces gamins te regardent ?! Ils te déshabillent des yeux! Excuse-moi mais je n'y peux rien, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Et je suis quand même fier d'avoir la femme la plus belle, la plus sexy, la plus désirable et la plus convoitée de l'univers.

Je souris et l'embrassais fougueusement. Mon homme est très doué pour faire des compliments! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Mais dois-je te rappeler que cette femme est mariée à la perfection masculine ?

Il me fit son sourire auquel je ne peux résister, et l'embrassai à nouveau. Nous prîmes ensuite le chemin de nos cours respectifs. Je traînai encore un peu dans les couloirs, n' étant pas du tout pressée d'aller en cours. Quand soudain, j'entendis une voix familière qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi, la voix du principal.

- Mademoiselle Cullen, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau tout de suite !

A suivre ...

**Pour savoir la suite, il me faut pleiiin de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage pour écrire la suite !! Et merci de lire mes histoires !**


	3. Terribles conséquences

Une faute de goût pour Alice Cullen

**Faute de goût et Alice Cullen ne sont pas des mots à mettre ensemble normalement mais vous allez voir que j'ai imaginé une histoire qui m'a fait rire et qui j'espère vous plaira ...**

Chapitre 3 : Terribles conséquences

Principal POV

Il est environ 8h du matin, et, comme souvent, je fais une ronde dans les couloirs pour m'assurer que personne ne traîne. J'ai l'habitude de croiser Mr Crowley et ses amis, mais là c'est un autre genre de personne que je vis au loin : la jeune Alice Cullen en tenue plus que provocante ! Tenue qui, au passage, lui allait merveilleusement bien ... Je m'écarte du sujet là.

Je suis le principal et, en tant que tel, je ne peux pas laisser une élève se balader comme ça !

- Mademoiselle Cullen, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Elle avait l'air très surprise mais elle me suivit sans opposer de résistance et sans parler.

Je refermait la porte derrière elle et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Êtes-vous consciente qu'il y a un règlement dont un code vestimentaire à respecter dans cet établissement ?

- Oui monsieur mais je ne pensais pas que ...

- Vous ne pensiez pas, vous ne pensiez pas ! Je suis désolé mais vous serez traitée comme n'importe quel élève ayant enfreint les règles de ce lycée. Vous devez vous changer immédiatement !

- Mais il se trouve que je n'ai absolument pas de vêtements de rechange, je ne pensais pas être habillée indécemment ...

- Eh bien vous allez trouver un pantalon dans les affaires oubliées ici par les élèves.

On aurait dit qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer quand je lui avait annoncé ça. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait bouche bée.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix mademoiselle Cullen ! Et que cela ne se reproduise pas !

APOV

Oh mon Dieu ! Que venait-il de me dire ? Il n'était pas sérieux là ? J'avais bien peur que si ...

Sur ce, il me tendit ce qu'il se faisait de plus horrible comme vêtement sur Terre ( ça ne devait même pas être un vêtement, ou alors il appartenait à Bella, ce qui expliquerait la laideur du bout de tissu).

- Oh non ! Jamais je mettrais ça !

- Écoutez, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! C'est soit vous vous changez, soit c'est l'expulsion définitive ! Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Franchement, si je n'avais pas peur de la colère de ma famille après, je le tuerai sur place ! Comment osait-il ? Il est clair que je n'ai pas le choix ...

Oh pitié je veux mourir !! Sans compter que si jamais je me promène toute une journée avec ça, je l'entendrai pendant des années, voire des siècles ( quand je dis ça je pense à Emmett et à ses remarques idiotes). Ça va, aujourd'hui je n'ai aucun cours en commun avec un de mes frères ou ma soeur. Je suis sauvée jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il faut pourtant absolument que j'y échappe.

Bon, j'ai tout le temps d 'y réfléchir. Il faut d'abord que je réponde peut être au principal ...

- Je vais me changer, dis-je de la voix la plus glaciale possible et en lui prenant le « vêtement » des mains.

- Voilà qui est une sage décision. Il vaut mieux ça à l'expulsion, et puis ce n'est pas si terrible quand même !

Oh il m'énerve ! Il faut absolument que je quitte les lieux avant de l'étrangler avec le truc qui va me servir de pantalon tout le reste de la journée. Je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds à l'école après aujourd'hui. Moi Alice Cullen habillée en souillon ! On aura tout vu... Bon allez, je me détend et je sors d'ici le plus vite possible ! Direction les vestiaires des filles, qui j'espère sera désert.

J'entre et ouf, il n'y a personne ! Une humiliation de moins ! Bon quand il le faut ...

J'enfile l'horreur, en plus ce n'est même pas ma taille ! Quel nul ce proviseur !

Oh non, la sonnerie, qui m'annonce qu'il faut que j'aille assister à mon deuxième cours ( l'avantage avec tout ça, c'est que j'ai loupé mon premier cours : les maths, que je n'affectionne pas plus que ça ).

J'arrive en sciences avec cinq minutes de retard en cours de sciences et, cerise sur le gâteau, aujourd'hui, c'est dissection ... d'un poisson ! Beurk ! En plus d'être mal habillée, je vais sentir le poisson, mais c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire...

- Mademoiselle Cullen, faites donc équipe avec monsieur Crowley.

Ça y est, il m'est arrivé la chose la plus pire, j'aurais dû me taire ! Je n'aime pas ce garçon ! En plus, tout le monde me détaillait de la tête aux pieds et ils disaient à leurs amis "Oh ben dis- donc , qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ??", "Si elle est habillée comme ça, c'est que ça doit être tendance ...". Et mon cher coéquipier regardait tranquillement mon décolleté, l'air de rien. T'as de la chance que Jasper ne soit pas dans le même cours que nous mon gars ! Oh non, Jasper ! Il n'était pas au courant de mon passage éclair chez le proviseur. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Allait-il être en colère ? Allait-il m'en vouloir ? J'espère pas ...

L'heure tant redoutée du déjeuner arrivait à grands pas et je n'avais toujours pas de plan pour y échapper. Je décidai d'envoyer un SMS à mon homme en lui disant de me rejoindre dehors, près de nos voitures, d'en avertir les autres mais de ne pas leur donner de détails comme l'endroit où on se retrouvait ( je connais bien mes frères et ma soeur : ils sont très curieux, ils iraient voir, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix).

JPOV

Heureusement que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait juste après ce cours parce que je n'en pouvais plus, la géographie ça allait un moment mais après, on en a marre ! Je décidai de penser à autre chose. Tiens, ma femme, ma merveilleuse épouse, Alice. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir pour femme une déesse comme elle !

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de ma rêverie :

"_Rejoins moi près des voitures à midi s'il te plait, tu peux avertir les autres mais sans leur donner de détails. Merci à tout de suite je t'aime._"

L'auteur de ce petit message était bien évidemment mon petit lutin préféré. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle voulait qu'on se rejoigne mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas, j'avais envie de la voir depuis que l'on s'était séparés pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs.

J'envoyais donc discrètement un mot à Emmett, qui était juste à côté de moi sur lequel était écrit :

_Alice et moi ne passeront pas l'heure du déjeuner avec vous, ne nous attendez pas. Passe le message aux autres._

Et j'eus droit à une réponse digne d'Emmett Cullen qui rigolait en me repassant le mot:

_Besoin urgent de câlins ?_

Mon frère est vraiment un obsédé. Désespérant ...

A la seconde où la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée, j'étais sorti de ma classe. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le parking, où mon ange devait probablement déjà m'attendre. Ça me tracassait beaucoup de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Peut être qu'Emmett avait raison, peut être qu'elle avait juste un "besoin urgent de câlins". Je ne m'en plaindrais pas non plus ...

Peut importe ce qu'elle voulait, j'aurais très bientôt la réponse ...

A suivre ...


	4. Une fin pas si désastreuse

Une faute de goût pour Alice Cullen

**Faute de goût et Alice Cullen ne sont pas des mots à mettre ensemble normalement mais vous allez voir que j'ai imaginé une histoire qui m'a fait rire et qui j'espère vous plaira ...**

Chapitre 4 : 

APOV

L'heure de vérité approchait à grands pas et je commençais à aller près de nos voitures. Il ne valait pas mieux que davantage de monde me voit ainsi, donc ma voiture me servit à me cacher un peu. J'ai quand même un peu peur de la réaction de mon amoureux, mais bon c'est un peu tard, je le sens arriver ...

JPOV

Voilà, plus que quelques dizaines de mètres avant de retrouver ma moitié, mais je ne la vois pas. Pourtant je la sens, ainsi que ses sentiments de ... honte ?

- Alice où es-tu ?

- Je suis là, derrière la voiture.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui la met dans cet état. Je vais quand même me risquer à demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi me faire venir ici et sans avertir les autres ?

- Tu sais, ce matin, je suis allée dans le bureau du principal pour quelque chose de vraiment inutile et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu vois les conséquences de ce petit passage, mais vaut mieux que ce sois toi que les autres ...

- Allez viens, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi Alice, voyons !

Alors elle se leva et vint vers moi. Quand je vis la façon dont elle était habillée, par rapport à ce matin, j'avais envie d'exploser de rire. Je voulus me retenir mais c'était peine perdue, ce n'était pas souvent que je la voyait habillée aussi mal ! Ça n'est carrément jamais arrivé d'ailleurs. Je fus sorti de mes pensées (et de mon éclat de rire qui apparemment ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas dut tout, à une certaine personne devant moi) par une petite claque.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie mais ça m'a fait un tel choc que j'ai envie de rire. Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi et de t'avoir blessée.

Il valait mieux que je m'excuse mille fois pour ce que je venais de faire sinon j'allais le regretter !

- Déjà que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais je comptais au moins sur ton soutien !

Elle était très énervée, donc je décidai d'aller vers elle, d'enlacer sa taille et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Là elle m'en voulait un peu moins je suis sûr. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Il me semble que je t'avais prévenue pour ta tenue mais ...

- Je sais je ne t'ai pas écouté, et je suis moi aussi désolée.

Elle me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et logea sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui caressais les cheveux et lui demandai :

- Que dirais-tu si on rentrait à la maison pour que tu puisses te changer ?

On pouvait bien se permettre de rater l'heure du déjeuner, vu que nous ne mangions pas. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi avec un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Elle m'embrassa et nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous vers la maison. Il nous fallait nous dépêcher si nous voulions avoir du temps donc nous commençâmes à courir. Ce qui nous permit d'arriver cinq minutes après être partis du lycée.

APOV

N'ais-je pas un homme parfait ? Si on met de côté son éclat de rire de tout à l'heure en m'apercevant, c'est un amour. Nous arrivâmes, et heureusement, Esmé n'était pas là, ce qui nous permit de ne pas être vus.

- On a la maison pour nous tous seuls, dis-je à Jasper en le tirant par la manche de sa chemise pour le conduire à l'étage, où je le poussai sur le lit, et où nous nous embrassâmes (ce n'était pas souvent que nous avions l'occasion d'être rien que tous les deux, donc autant en profiter ! )

Quelques temps plus tard, ma tête reposait sur le torse de mon magnifique mari, je jetai un coup d'oeil au réveil, et je me rendis compte que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer et pour (hélas) retourner en cours. Je me levais donc d'un bond et me ruai vers mon dressing. Je me dépêchai de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, et quelque chose qui cette fois-ci ne me conduira pas chez ce cher proviseur. J'optai pour un jean simple et un chemisier blanc. Je mis mes fidèles ballerines et voilà, j'étais prête !

Nous reprîmes donc le chemin du lycée, où nous devions encore survivre à quelques cours.

- Tu sais, même si tu étais restée habillée comme tu étais, avec cet horrible pantalon, j'aurais continué à t'aimer quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz, je n'en doutais pas. Mais je pensais que tu serais un peu déçu par moi.

Il rit et me serra contre lui.

- Bien sûr que non, et puis cette situation n'aura pas eu que des effets négatifs.

Je souris à sa remarque et nous nous séparâmes devant le lycée, ne restant que côte à côte, il ne manquerait plus que je sois convoquée encore chez le proviseur pour débordement affectif...

Nous avions notre premier cours en commun, ouf, je n'ai pas envie que mes frères et soeurs me posent des questions suite à mon changement de tenue, même si il y en a un (Edward) qui devait déjà tout savoir, mais je comptais sur sa discrétion... Il le paierai si il divulguait quelque chose à ce propos.

Je lui envoyai donc un SMS pour l'avertir :

_"_ _Je sais que tu sais, et si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue ! "_

Je n'eus pas de réponse mais je suis sûre qu'il avait compris le message. Je glissai un mot à l'oreille de mon cher et tendre :

- Évites d'en parler aux autres s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en m'embrassant la main.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, et les regards des autres redevinrent admiratifs en me regardant, cela me rassurait !

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la journée, alléluia. Je rejoignit ma famille au parking, et Emmett, évidemment, ouvrit sa grande bouche pour dire encore des âneries :

- Ben pourquoi tu t'es changée Alice ?

J'avais déjà réfléchit à la réponse, qui devait être convaincante, toute l'après-midi, donc j'étais prête à affronter toutes les questions maintenant.

- On a dû disséquer un poisson en sciences, et je me suis tâchée, voilà tout.

Edward me regardait bizarrement, en rigolant discrètement. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Je me demande comment tu as fais ton compte ...

Je hais Edward quelques fois.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde, mon coéquipier a fait une fausse manipulation et le poisson a atterri sur moi. Donc je suis rentrée à la maison avec Jasper ce midi et il m'a aidé à trouver une solution.

Je vis Emmett faire un large sourire, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon, je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à me ridiculiser. Il dit tout bas :

- Ouais, il t'as aidé à te déshabiller ...

Très délicat ! Du Emmett, quoi ! J'ignorai tout simplement ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bon on rentre ?

Jasper venait de me tirer d'une situation difficile. Emmett me dit en passant :

- Je découvrirais le fin mot de l'histoire un jour !!

J'opinai en rigolant, et montai dans ma voiture. J'en entendrais parler pendant des siècles !!

Fin !!!!

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma deuxième fic. Alors, votre avis ?**


End file.
